koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Hayakawa
Lady Hayakawa (早川殿, Hayakawa-dono) is a common nickname for one of Ujiyasu's daughters and Ujizane Imagawa's wife. She is best known for marrying into the Imagawa clan as a condition for The Kōsōsun Triple Alliance. Her playable counterpart in the Samurai Warriors series is voted twenty-sixth in the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll. She won eighth place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts her in ninth place while her mixi game portrait is ranked twelfth by fans. Role in Game Samurai Warriors Lady Hayakawa is Ujiyasu's eldest daughter and the eldest of his children. Dedicated to defending her family, she supports her father and brothers during their family campaigns. After Saburō is sent to the Uesugi, Lady Hayakawa learns the realities of their era and her father's virtues as they defend their family ally, Ujizane Imagawa, at Tootōmi and Suruga. During the Takeda scenario, she supports Ujizane because she also wants to protect her mother's Imagawa roots. Although her younger brother wishes to cut their losses at Mimasotoge, both her and Kai's departure encourages the rest of the Hōjō to take action against Shingen. Later, the maidens lead Hōjō reinforcements on Saburō's behalf during his war against Kagekatsu. During the unification scenario, Lady Hayakawa encourages the Hōjō army to stand strong against the Toyotomi invasion of her home. When Kai falters, the princess leaves her position to offer assistance. She tries to guard the main keep's entrance and revives a second time to protect her father. After Ujiyasu dies, she is left within Ieyasu's care as a condition of their surrender to at least keep watch over the Hōjō's former lands. Since she is indebted to the Tokugawa, Lady Hayakawa is later obligated to fight for their side at Ōsaka Castle. The player can decide whether she fights against Kai or not. In the Kantō chapter's Gaiden, she helps Kai's stand at Oshi Castle. In Chronicles 3, she plays a major role in Yoshimoto's what-if, where she is summoned by Ieyasu to tackle Nobunaga's ambush at Okehazama. Her intervention rescues Yoshimoto's forces and allows them to defeat the Oda. Her 4-II centric narrative retreads her actions from her debut but punctuates her desire to protect her family, extending the label to Kai. The maidens fail to protect Saburō and Ujiyasu, and are ordered by Hideyoshi to separate. Before they do, the women promise to always live their lives to the fullest and to never hold anything back against one another. Lady Hayakawa is assigned to assist the defenses at the second Ueda Castle siege during her time with the Tokugawa. She pales to see Kai on the enemy lines and inadvertently disappoints her companion with her hesitation. Nobuyuki is told by his wife of her dilemma and shares his own to console her. Realizing that she is not alone and remembering her father's lessons, she apologizes to Kagekatsu for hating him and prepares herself for Ōsaka Castle. The Toyotomi fall in the ensuing siege, and Lady Hayakawa duels Kai with earnest in the castle's main keep. Lady Hayakawa is victorious and Kai praises her for finally honoring their promise. The family is reunited and escape the castle alive together. During the Spirit of Sanada, her first appearance is during Shingen's invasion of Suruga, where she and the other Hōjō forces remain honored to uphold their treaty with the late Yoshimoto. After the Takeda's demise, she aids her brother in staking his claim over the former Takeda lands. Though they receive the aid of the Sanada to chase out Ieyasu's intruding forces, they are soon betrayed by Masayuki, who joins the Tokugawa in pushing them out. After this, the Hōjō enters an alliance with Ieyasu. When Hideyoshi begins his campaign on Odawara, Lady Hayakawa is tasked with accompanying and aiding Kai at Oshi Castle. They are able to hold stubbornly, but reports of Ujimasa's death and the fall of Odawara forces them to finally lay down their arms. As the former Hōjō lands were now transferred to Ieyasu, the man takes her in after the loss of her family. She only briefly appears during the winter siege of Ōsaka, joining the Satake and Uesugi armies in the hopes of seeing Kai once again. Warriors Orochi Lady Hayakawa, along with the rest of the Hōjō's forces are transported to the new world in Warriors Orochi 4. Like her father and the Imagawa, they are defeated by Nobunaga Oda, who controls a mysterious snake bracelet. During this time, she also rescues a stranded Xiahou Ba in her travels. While serving the Nobunaga, she is sent alongside Kai and Kotarō to Ji Province in order to find another snake bracelet. Their search puts them into conflict with Yukimura Sanada's forces from Liu Bei's rebel army. Ultimately, she, Kai and Xiahou Ba all lay down their arms as they cannot stand with Nobunaga. Lady Hayakawa then joins her new allies in defeating her father at Odawara-Wan Castle in order to question her father. After her father's surrender, she joins Sun Quan in fighting his family at Guandu. She also aids Xiahou Ba in rescuing his father and Cao Cao's forces at Nagashino. When Odin first emerges after Zeus 's death, Lady Hayakawa joins Xiahou Ba again in helping escort the bulk of the Wei forces to safety. During the battle, Xiahou Yuan thanks her for aiding his son, though she replies that he's been very helpful and that she's also indebted to him. She later moves with Sun Shangxiang and Lu Lingqi to Guangling in order to rescue their fathers from Da Ji's ambush. For one of the DLC scenarios, she joins Xiahou Ba and Toyohisa Shimazu in searching out a height-enhancing medicine at Odawara-Wan Castle. Only after fending off multiple competitors do the trio learn that the entire thing was just a hoax for Zeus's amusement, leading to them and all the other competitors to attack Zeus. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunyaga no Yabou highlights her kitty counterpart during the Dokii! Himedarake no Neko Senki scenario. She is given a seashell by her mother, Teruhime-nyan (Zuikeiin), to commemorate her departure from her ancestral home. After her grand wedding ceremony to Ujizane, Hayakawa-nyan presents the shell to her father-in-law. Yoshimoto recognizes the gift since he has a shell matching it within his possession. Happy to receive his younger sister's silent blessings, the Imayagawa lord rejoices his son's marriage. When the alliance later crumbles with Yoshimoto's death, Hayakawa-nyan defies her mother's expectations to protect the Imayagawa family line to side with her abandoned husband. Acting on his wish to live for the future, she instructs him to seek shelter with her Hōjō relatives in the east. Since she is well informed of the Mikeda and Uesugi's movements due to her sisters and sister-in-laws, the lady knows exactly when her husband should leave her caretakers. Her anger towards Ujimasa burns bridges, but she will do anything to protect Ujizane. Her spirit only falters when he dies, yet she gladdens herself for never leaving his side. The narrative remarks she passes away soon after and tells the player to fight their souls a final time for a hearty sendoff. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Lady Hayakawa team up with Naotora and Tazuhime to vanquish the UMA horde in Tōtōmi. Lady Hayakawa is the peace keeper of the group who directs them to concentrate on the current threat surrounding them. The maiden can fight but is completely new to battle. Hatsuna loses her patience watching them and coordinates their formations twice to ease her frustrations. Lady Hayakawa thanks their savior for the lessons she taught them. Character Information Development Mieda commented that the new characters for the fourth title were added to help bridge the chapters together. He implied that Lady Hayakawa fits this need for the Kantou chapter. She was designed to be the "ideal daughter" character so much that Mieda fondly called her "his little girl". The character designer believes she represents a new type of innocent and pure character not yet seen within the Warriors series. Her weapon is meant to reference her family ties to the Imagawa family. Personality Like her father, the delicate and refined Lady Hayakawa does everything she can to declaw the stark class inequality between herself and others. Her words are perfumed with the scent of nobility yet they are kind and candid. Her composure is poised yet her casual gestures are friendly and inviting. She may be modest in receiving praise, yet her maturity and tenacious will shine through to inspire her countrymen. Lady Hayakawa follows the will of her father to exert herself for her family, enduring any trial that may come their way. She continues to think dearly of her unseen mother and hopes to do what she can for her uncle. Although she loves her father, she has a habit of chastising his laziness. Kagetora looks up to her as a role model, and Lady Hayakawa cherishes her younger brother. Even with her approval of their separation, she continues to call him Saburō and can't bring herself to abandon him. She does not fear Kotarō and is forever grateful to her family's trustworthy guardian. Lady Hayakawa is the graceful foil to Kai. She is resolute and reassuring when her friend falters and vice versa. The two maidens consider one another family and are highly protective of one another. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she gets along with Sun Shangxiang, idolizing her more independent and free-willed nature though the other maiden wishes to have Lady Hayakawa's more gentle and lady-like disposition. She wishes to relieve Lu Lingqi of whatever pain she had suffered from her journies, and the two bond over their respect for their fathers. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, she is symbolized by the kanji for "cold" (涼) and "purity" (清). Lady Hayakawa's default weapon is partially named kazahana, or a type of natural phenomenon associated with snow. It can be used to describe light snow on a clear, sunny day or light blowing snow brushing away snowdrift. Either image suggests sparkling iridescence, and the characters imply that the snow resembles flower petals dancing in the wind. Kazahana is commonly known as a seasonal poetic term for describing winter's beauty. Her rare weapon is named after Kushinadahime, a sacrificial maiden offered to appease Yamata-no-Orochi. Her DLC weapon is named after Ame-no-ukihashi, the place where Izanagi and Izanami stood while creating Japan. Genan Ohohejo, her heirloom, is a book authored by Ujiyasu's uncle. Genan was thought to have lived as a hermit during his end years and was reportedly valued for imparting Ujiyasu's children with his wisdom. He is famous for being the only family vassal who served all five Go-Hōjō clan leaders during his lifetime. His book was passed onto his daughter and is a text detailing his knowledge of proper etiquette during the era. Voice Actors *Satomi Satō - Samurai Warriors 4, Warriors Orochi 4 *Kirstin Hesse - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) Quotes :See also: Lady Hayakawa/Quotes *"Hey, you're... Ah, I get it. You're that cutie that called out to me in my dream." :"No, I'm not! Aren't you thinking of the person this letter is for?" :"Ah, that. Things are already done with her. That's why I tossed that letter aside half written. Now, cheer up. Jump right into my chest, right here." :"Could you quit joking around? Trash goes in the trash basket! You can't just throw it in the garden!" :"Ah, so that's what this is about. Talk about uptight... Actually, no. You're all serious, like a good little girl." :"Hey, don't call me that." :"What, and you aren't a good little girl? Ever talked back to your father? Or snuck out to see a guy?" :"Y-Yes, I have... Yeah, lots of times!" :"All right, that's it, you're getting my next love letter. Good girls'll always fall for bad boys." :"Do as you wish. I'll tear it up and throw it in the garbage ba-- no, I'll throw it all over the garden!" ::~~Magoichi and Lady Hayakawa; Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"Hey, what are you doing there?" :"Origami. I'm folding a paper crane." :"You're making a crane out of paper...? That's incredible! Would you teach me how?" :"Of course. First, you fold this part like this..." :"...And then open it like a flower, and... Wow, it really is a crane! Would you make one for me?" :"Oh, Shangxiang...! I feel like I'm being pestered by my little sister." ::~~Sun Shangxiang and Lady Hayakawa; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , : : , , , ( ): Makes a short leap into the air before slamming down on enemies with her weapon when coming down. She then spins several times, unleashing a tornado that launches enemies. : , , , , ( ): Shoots out a ball of energy from her stick, then launches a single fire ball. Can be enhanced with her R1, increasing the number of balls. : , , , , , ( ): Knocks a mist into the air, then uses her stick to knock five iceballs diagonally around, then whacks a waterball forward. : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : Lady Hayakawa jumps into the air and smacks a fireball down in a tennis serving motion. : , , : Lady Hayakawa whacks a ball surrounded by winds forward. : , , , : Same as her first Hyper finisher. : , , , , : Same as her second Hyper finisher. : , , , , , : Lady Hayakawa whacks three large water balls forward. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : Launches several balls at foes in a tennis serving motion. Winds up before throwing an ice ball at foes which emits three ice explosions. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Bounces a Dakyu ball, then hits it with enough power to send it at enemies, making a trail of ice pillars. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Ice element to attacks. Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Poses for camera if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: :R1+ : :R1+ : :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons :See also Lady Hayakawa/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Tenshō-Jingo Conflict - Clash at Wakamiko Historical Information Lady Hayakawa's origins and her mother are unknown, although she has been argued to either be Ujimasa's elder half-sister, elder sister, or younger sister. What is known is that she was sent to marry the seventeen-year old Imagawa Ujizane (Imagawa Yoshimoto's eldest son and successor) in 1554. The marriage alliance renewed peaceful ties between the Hōjō and Imagawa clans, which was previously broken in spite of Ujiyasu's marriage to Yoshimoto's younger sister, Zuikeiin. Lady Hayakawa is famously known today for being the only wife made for the alliance who actually stayed by her husband all their lives. After Yoshimoto's death, Takeda Shingen threatened to invade Suruga in 1568. Lady Hayakawa and her eldest daughter accompanied Ujizane's escape to Kakegawa Castle. She had nothing to ride during the journey (a standard for maidens of her stature), so Ujiyasu asked the Uesugi forces to provide reinforcements and proper comforts for his daughter. The family continued to flee east to escape the Takeda forces, resting at Tokura Castle and then into Odawara. Lady Hayakawa's personal request led to her family's easy acceptance into her father's territory. It was here that she was formally coined with the name Lady Hayakawa, as she was named after the city her family resided (Hayakawa). The family stayed there until Ujiyasu's death. According to the Koutei Matsudaira-ki, rumors of Shingen's incoming invasion were prevalent in Odawara Castle. The Hōjō retainers feared he would want to attack and use their ties with Ujizane against them, either have him killed or held as a hostage. When Lady Hayakawa caught wind of the people's unrest, she demanded an explanation from her brother, Ujimasa. Once she learned that her husband was the cause, Lady Hayakawa boldly proclaimed that her family would be leaving Odawara. In 1571, when the Kōsōsun Trinity was again reestablished, her family left for Ujizane's return to Suruga. Along the way, the family relied on Tokugawa Ieyasu at Hamatsu Castle. When the alliance once again broke within the following year, Ujizane and his family decided to stay within Hamatsu. It is generally believed that this was when she was able to give birth to more children for him, although which ones she did remains disputed. She isn't mentioned by name within records beyond this point, but most historians assume that she kept following Ujizane as he traveled towards the capital and then rested at Edo. She became a nun when he died in Edo in 1613 and died approximately two months after his death –likely due to natural causes. Her current grave stands at Kansen-ji in modern day Suginami, Tokyo. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters